Are You Tired?
by storiesfromthe7thfloor
Summary: After spending a few busy nights on the seventh floor, Elizabeth is eager to come home.


"Is anyone up?" Elizabeth called to the silent house as she closed the front door behind her and crossed the entryway. The click of her heels echoed as she did a quick walkthrough of the first floor only to find it deserted. She wasn't surprised, it was 11:30 on a Wednesday night. Jason and Allison were surely in bed and Stevie was out with her friends. It was possible that Henry was awake upstairs, but she had promised to be home by 9:00 so when she texted him that it was going to be another late night at the office he probably gave up on waiting and went to sleep. She had slept in her office for the past two nights, and she hadn't seen him or the kids in almost three days.

She returned to the coat closet at the front of the house to rid herself of her heals and exchange her heavy coat for a fleece blanket before padding into the kitchen to inspect the contents of the refrigerator. The suction of the door separating from the body of the fridge was a comforting sound and she was glad to have the blanket wrapped around her body to shield her from the chilly air radiating from inside, as cold as the outdoor air that night. The leftover Chinese they had ordered three nights before after she burned the pasta she was attempting to make had been pushed to the back of the shelf, and it was hidden behind a container of what appeared to be a delicious chicken casserole that Henry must have cooked for the kids. There were so many things Elizabeth loved about Henry that she could go on forever about it, but every time he cooked for them she fell in love all over again. Maybe it was because aside from her wonderful husband their beautiful children, food was the love of her life. She chuckled lightly to herself. She knew if she paid attention and followed the recipe in front of her she could make a decent meal, but her attention seemed to always be drawn away resulting in a smoky disaster and occasionally flames.

She did not hear Henry as he descended the stairs in his boxers and crossed the kitchen; she was lost in thought, staring blankly into the refrigerator. He approached her from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her body causing her to jump. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head and leaned away from his body just enough to be able to look at him, heart beating rapidly in her chest. "You scared the shit out of me." She smacked his shoulder, but her stern look faded quickly to a soft smile as she gazed into his eyes, "I missed you too." She turned her body to face him and snaked her arms around his neck, wrapping him into the warmth of her blanket and pulling his body close without breaking eye contact. They stayed like that for a long moment staring sweetly into one another's eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered. He tried to respond but she cut him off, "I'm sorry I didn't make it home last night, the Ukrainian governm-"

Henry swallowed the rest of the sentence as Elizabeth mumbled it into his lips that were now pressed firmly against hers. He knew she couldn't help the inconsistent hours at the office and understood that she was doing more than her best to establish and strengthen relations between their nation and others across the globe. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled it away from his, holding her icy blue gaze with his own. "You do what you have to do," he said, "I'll always be right here."

Elizabeth sighed. "What about the kids?" She didn't like being away from them for extended periods of time, she was afraid they'd resent her because of her demanding job.

"You shouldn't worry about that," Henry replied.

"I DO worry about that. I'm not present."

"You are. Maybe not for the past few days, but they're doing just fine and they're old enough to understand that you're doing everything and more for them as well as the world."

She smirked at him, "Well when you put it like THAT..." Henry pulled her face back to his and kissed her forehead, then pulled himself free from her blanket and lifted her onto the counter. He turned to pull the casserole he had made out of the refrigerator that was still open and humming. She smiled as he removed the lid and popped it into the microwave before pulling two plates and two forks out of the cabinet, and Elizabeth watched him with love in her eyes as he prepared their meal of leftovers. "Damn I love you," she said as he set her plate of warm food next to her on the counter, "have I mentioned that?" She wasted no time scooping the hot casserole into her mouth and immediately regretted the fact that she hadn't waited for it to cool.

Henry chuckled, "Maybe once or twice." He kissed her cheek before diving into his own plate. They ate in silence and when they were done Henry collected their dishes and shuffled to the sink to rinse them off. Elizabeth slid off of the counter and hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on the warm plane of his bare upper back. She was so thankful for him and their ability to adjust to anything life threw at them. They definitely faced challenges, especially with the conflict of their professional lives. But they always faced it together. Elizabeth and Henry were a powerful team, and no matter how intense their frustration became with life and with one another they were on the same side fighting for the same thing. Henry was all Elizabeth had ever had and all she ever wanted, and he felt the same way. He would do anything for her.

He turned away from the sink, leaving the dishes to soak, and bear hugged her. "I really did miss you," he whispered into her hair. He leaned down to kiss her, but let his lips hover a fraction of an inch from hers. When she moved to close the space between them, he retreated slightly. It drove her crazy when he messed with her like that, teasing her and keeping himself barely within reach. Henry gave in quickly and let her catch his lips. He was proud that she was able to sacrifice her own wants and needs for the sake of the nation, but now that she was here he wanted her. She wanted him too; it was made obvious as their soft, slow kisses became more frantic with each passing second. Her arms wrapped tighter across his broad shoulders and he slid his hands into the waistband of her pants, grabbing her ass and squeezing it gently. He pulled her middle to his and she could feel the bulge in his thin boxers pressed against her lower belly. He picked her up then, lips still locked and hands still cupping her firm ass. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed contently as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He set her down gently in the doorway, following her into the warm, dimly lit space. She dropped the blanket she had wrapped herself in and began undressing. Henry made himself comfortable as she changed into one of his old t-shirts, taking off her bra and not bothering to find a pair of pajama pants; they wouldn't have stayed on long anyway. She snuggled into the covers and gravitated to the warmth of his body, making use of his chest as a pillow. She traced her fingers along his bare skin and he played with her soft hair; it was slightly greasy and needed to be washed, but he could also smell the faint scent of her dry shampoo, making it look more presentable than it felt. They stayed like that for a time before Henry broke their content silence. "Are you tired?"

"Yes," she replied lazily, continuing to trace patterns into his skin.

"You are?" He asked again, sliding his hand from its resting place on her arm around to her side, squeezing it gently.

She looked up at him and grinned, raising an eyebrow as she caught on to what he was suggesting. "No, no I'm not. Why?" she teased, "Got any ideas?"

He flipped them over and pressed his body down against hers, "I'm working on it," He murmured, lowering his head to place kisses on her pulse point. Elizabeth's heart fluttered every time he did that.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, professor," she said, tangling a hand into his dark hair. He worked his way up her jawline and she could feel his breath on her ear making her shiver. He then lifted her shirt and moved down to her toned belly, tracing the tip of his tongue from the waistline of her panties to the valley between her breasts and kissing the sensitive skin there. Without sitting up, Elizabeth pulled the t-shirt over her head to completely expose her chest and dropped it over the side of the bed. Henry wasted no time taking an exposed nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it firmly. She quivered beneath him and massaged her other breast before he moved across the plane of her chest to tease that one as well.

It wasn't long before he was skimming lower and lower, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her damp panties and sliding them down her long, smooth legs. She rolled her hips upward to meet his mouth, and upon contact she groaned softly. He licked and sucked at her core, tracing patterns across her thighs as he did so. It wasn't long before she was breathing shakily and squirming with anticipation, and he was getting harder by the minute.

He stood up and removed his boxers, leaving his wife exposed on the bed for only a minute before he was hovering above her again. He took his cock in one hand and steadied himself with the other, resting it on Elizabeth's bent knee. She was grinning deviously up at him, "Give it to me, professor."

"Give what to you?" He asked, playing along with her little game as he stroked his own hard dick.

She licked her lips, "the D," she whispered, "based on the work I've done, you know it's what I deserve." He moved quickly after that, positioning himself at her entrance and pushing in. He could feel her body adjust to his length inside her and she let out a quiet moan of approval. "Give it to me," she repeated.

Henry began to move inside her, slowly at first and then faster and faster. She was panting beneath him and he grunted as he moved in and out. The rhythm they fell into was made of large swings; each thrust was as deep as the last and when they moved apart, he almost slid out. That's the way they both liked it: long, deep strokes.

He could tell Elizabeth was getting closer and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was about to tease her breasts again when she pulled his body down against hers and rolled them so she was on top with Henry still inside. The way she moved above him set his body on fire, and he watched as she tossed her hair back and arched her back above him, dropping a hand to her core and urging herself along. He was panting now as she mumbled above him; she had switched from soft grunts to an endless stream of swear words that were grumbled in a low, sultry tone. Henry was in heaven.

Elizabeth rode him hard until at she let out an elongated, "ooh god" and ground her hips all the way down into his. He was breathing heavily and shouted "fuck" as he finished at the same time. Elizabeth collapsed onto his sweaty body and he wrapped her in his arms, still inside of her. They stayed that way for a while, basking in the moment and letting exhaustion take them over. Elizabeth was the first to move, rolling off of him to gather the comforter and toss it off the bed, exchanging it for the large fleece blanket she had left on the floor.

They wrapped themselves in the blanket and Elizabeth snuggled into Henry's body, staring into his deep brown eyes. "I love you Henry," she whispered softly, kissing his nose.

He smiled at her, the love of his life, and took her in his arms. "I love you too, Elizabeth. Too damn much."

"There's no such thing," she responded, closing her eyes. And they fell asleep like that, tangled together beneath the covers.


End file.
